Un dia normal
by Faust VIII
Summary: un miserable dia en la vida de Horo


Cosas que Pasan

Hoy hace una mañana muy linda en la mañana, verdad Horo-Horo?- pregunto relajadamente Yoh

…..

Horo, estás bien?- pregunto, esta vez preocupado- Horo, porque lloras?

No… n….no me pasa nada!!!!!- gritó mientras corría para alejarse de Yoh

Después de haber corrido mucho tiempo y de no saber donde se encontraba, decidió detenerse y descansar. Nunca había visitado aquel lugar, era un hermoso parque con árboles gigantescos y frondosos que hicieron que Horo se sintiera un poco mejor. Hipnotizado por el paisaje no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo, a su lado, y sin haber hecho ruido alguno, estaba Len Tao mirándolo fijamente.

Yoh me dijo te comportabas extraño- dijo con tono preocupado- dijo que incluso habías llorado ¬¬

Y a ti que te importa… uu- contesto Horo molesto

Vamos Horo-Horo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- dijo tranquilamente Len- recuerda que somos amigos

Tienes razón, quizá si te diga me sienta mas relajado… pero es muy difícil para mi  
Todo comenzó cuando llegué a la casa Asakura:  
Desde que conocí a Yoh pense que era un idiota, pero un idiota con suerte: rodeado de amigos y perseguido por dos chicas…..

Qué!!!!- gritó Len exaltado- o sea todo esto se trata de celos!?

uu Básicamente si- respondió un tanto abochornado- … Yo siempre he sufrido porque nunca he tenido una novia y ver como se comportaba Yoh con Anna y con Tamao, realmente me enfurecía. Además que desde que llegué he estado enamorado de Anna, y eso es lo que me tiene perturbado y no se que hacer…

Wow- dijo Len con un asombro increíble- jamás pensé que se tratara de un tema así, realmente no se que decirte…., alguien mas sabe lo que estás sintiendo?

Si, Pilika

Supongo que es de confianza- dijo Len pensativo- personalmente, nunca he vivido algo como lo que te está pasando, pero mi consejo res que deberías hablar con uno de los dos, pero deberías elegir a uno: si hablas con Yoh, él te entenderá, además no estamos seguros de sus sentimientos por Anna. Y por otro lado, si hablas con Anna, ella no será capaz de contestarte inmediatamente, pero te habrás librado de un peso muy grande, además tampoco estamos seguros de los sentimientos de Anna por Yoh. Aun que todavía tienes otra opción, podrías esconder todo lo que sientes y portarte mejor con Anna y de esa manera, quizá la conquistes.

Jamás me atrevería a decirle esto a Yoh, y se lo dijera a Anna ella se reiría de mi. Y sobre la tercera opción ni pensarlo, ella me odia, jamás podría conquistarla alguien como yo.

No hables así- dijo Len bastante molesto, se habían puesto a caminar- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, además cuál es el caso de enamorarse si pasarás todo el tiempo sufriendo?. Debes arriesgarte por una de las opciones…, y si tu no haces nada, seré yo quien le diga a Anna que estás enamorado de ella, y definitivamente no es la mejor forma de hacerlo- finalmente llegaron a la residencia Asakura, pero no entraron, siguieron conversando afuera.

Tienes razón, Len- dijo Horo un tanto deprimido- supongo que trataré de conquistarla, aun que me tome todo el tiempo de el mundo, juro que haré que Anna se enamore de mi!!!-. Repentinamente desde el interior de la casa aparece Anna sumamente sonrojada.

ANNA!!!!!!- gritó Len desesperado- hace cuanto que estás aquí?

…..- Anna no dijo nada, seguía mirando el suelo y estaba aún mas sonrojada, mientras que Horo estaba en las mismas condiciones, al ver esta situación a Len no se le ocurrió nada mejor que…:

Lo siento, debo irme- dijo un tanto incómodo- además creo que tienen que conversar a solas-. Mientras se iba le susurró a Horo: 'suerte, amigo y relájate'. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, Horo habló:

Anna, necesito decirte lo que realmente siento- horo estaba muy nervioso, seguía sonrojado, pero esta vez estaba mirando los ojos de Anna- Tu me gustas y creo que te amo-. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el lugar y todo quedó cubierto de humo.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, prepárense para ver la historia de un pobre chico (Horo) con una mala suerte increíble pero con una vida muy entretenida!!!! XD

Yuju!, primer capítulo de una historia de decepciones y esperanzas de un tema tan confuso como el amor.

Favor de dejar Reviews al momento de abandonar el recinto.

Bye


End file.
